


Sabotage

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Discussions of getting fired, Ficlet, M/M, Pretending Not to Be Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “Kageyama?” Someone asks from behind him. Someone with a suspiciously sweet yet masculine voice. Tobio wants to scream but instead he turns and looks his boss in the eye, trying not to show fear.He misses the early days when Hinata was scared of him instead of the other way around.





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164128254697/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "boss/intern au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Tobio kicks the copy machine after his fifth attempt to just fucking copy his boss’s meeting agenda like a good intern and not get fired. Not that Hinata is going to fire him. Probably.

This is Tobio’s eleventh job in nine months. It’s a miracle they even hired him for the paid internship at all and some kind of act of God that he hasn’t been fired after two months. He’s really good at his job, he knows the ins and outs of journalism better than anyone. It’s his passion, the only thing he really cares about. He’s won awards for think pieces and breaking news coverage alike. That alone should be enough to get him on at any major newspaper. 

Unfortunately he’s not a team player, whatever that’s supposed to mean, and every place of employment would rather fire him than deal with his attitude apparently.

Tobio almost slams his face down into the copy machine because he’s certain this is it. He often fails to check his temper with Hinata and they get in screaming matches in the office in full view of everyone, he can’t make a decent cup of coffee to save his life, and Hinata basically tore his last workup for an article in front of his face claiming that it wasn’t the writing that he wanted from Tobio. Now that he is ruining Hinata’s meeting by failing to copy Hinata’s agenda he’s going to be kicked to the curb.

This place was so much better than his last job too. No one had filled his cubicle with paper shreddings yet. Everyone was really nice and Karasuno was an up and coming monthly magazine that was just a few thousand subscriptions from being a household name. He almost felt like part of the team, a quality team, when he wasn’t screaming at the tiny head editor to shut his stupid mouth.

“Kageyama?” Someone asks from behind him. Someone with a suspiciously sweet yet masculine voice. Tobio wants to scream but instead he turns and looks his boss in the eye, trying not to show fear.

He misses the early days when Hinata was scared of him instead of the other way around.

“What?”

Hinata sticks his lower lip out in a comically juvenile looking pout. “Just came to ask if you were okay since you’re taking so long.”

Tobio tries not to grit his teeth and weighs his options. On one hand, he could tell Hinata that the copy machine isn’t working and hope that Hinata doesn’t get annoyed with his level of effort or he can say nothing and try to find some workaround that gets Hinata his copies on time.

“I’m fine,” Tobio says to buy some time.

Hinata cranes his neck to peer around Tobio at the copy machine. Tobio slides himself in front of it so that Hinata can’t see that it hasn’t copied anything. Hinata narrows his eyes at Tobio and Tobio is only just now realized how suspicious that looks.

“What’s going on, Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice leaves no room for argument and while usually that wouldn’t matter to Tobio he’s just so tired that he kinda wants to be fired just so that he can go home and go to bed and try again at life tomorrow.

Tobio hunches in on himself a little. “The copy machine won’t copy.”

Hinata rolls his eyes, actually rolls them, and says, “Did Tsukishima lock the copier again? He’s probably just trying to get back at Noya. Let me see.”

Hinata elbows his way past Tobio and Tobio feels kind of stupid. He watches as Hinata sticks his lower lip between his teeth and pokes at the screen with a look of utter concentration for a moment before heaving a frustrated sigh. Tobio kinda wants to kiss that lower lip but he pretends he doesn’t because wanting to kiss your boss is frowned upon basically everywhere.

“I’m gonna have to have Yamaguchi look at it. I can never figure out Tsukishima’s passwords.” Hinata turns and stares at Tobio with a terrifyingly perceptive look in his eye. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

Tobio doesn’t look at him when he says, “I didn’t want to get fired.”

Hinata laughs at him and Tobio can feel his face heating up. He opens his mouth to yell at Hinata but before the words come Hinata is talking.

“If I was going to fire you I would have done it ages ago. I like you far too much to get rid of you, Kageyama. Plus you’re super talented and I want you for a full time position as soon as we get one open.”

Tobio just kind of stares at Hinata. He had said it easily, as if it was obvious, and something about the way he glances shyly up at Tobio makes Tobio think that Hinata just admitted to something but he can’t figure out what.

“Uh, thanks,” Tobio grunts out after a moment.

Hinata’s face falls but he puts his smile back together quickly. “You’re such an idiot, Kageyama-kun,” he says before skipping out of the room like a hyper child.

Tobio runs to the door to yell that Hinata’s a dumbass for the whole office to hear.


End file.
